


Sick Day

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Sick milo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Milo is sick and Melissa and Zach come to keep him company





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request, enjoy!

“Where’s Milo?” Asked Zach, sitting next to Melissa. She shrugged, “probably just in the hospital.” She pulled out her phone, “he hasn't been answering my texts, though, and generally I’m the first one to know if he broke something so,” she shrugged, “I don't know, maybe he’s just sick.” 

“Well that's odd,” Zach commented. 

“Why?”

He shrugged, “I don't know. I kind of imagined him to be the type that never gets sick, considering how alert he has to be all the time.” 

“He doesn't get sick very often, but when he does Murphy's Law usually gives him a break. He'd be miserable enough as it is.” 

“Should we go see him after school?”

“Sure. I don't see why not.” 

 

\--------

Milo was miserable. 

He laid under three layers of blankets trying his dang well hardest to fall asleep while his body ached and his temperature fluctuated. One moment he'd be too cold. The next too warm. It was a vicious cycle that was unrelenting and utterly unbearable.   
He hardly let his eyes open, and made sure to turn all of the lights out otherwise suffer the consequences of a persistent migraine. 

Diogee snuggled at his knees. He hadn’t left the boys side all day, not even to eat. 

Milo’s concentration on sleep was broken when Diogee let out a quiet growl. A second later he heard a voice, “It’s okay diogee, it’s only us.” 

Milo weakly lifted his head out from underneath his pile and peaked over his shoulder to see Melissa at the door. Milo turned over and sat up slightly. He gave a weak smile as they entered the room, “Hey guys,” he greeted, his voice raspy from sleep and a sore throat. He had to lay back down only a few seconds later, however, as a headache was beginning to take hold, and his body was too weak to hold itself up. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, removing the blankets as it had gotten too warm. 

“We’re here to see you. You weren’t in school today and Zach was worried.” said Melissa. Zach gave her a look but otherwise ignored what she’d said. 

“Oh,” Milo spit out weakly, having only comprehended part of that, “Did you check the hospital first?”

“No, you usually send me pictures if you’re at the hospital. Or at least somebody does. So we came here.”

“That was nice of you…” Milo trailed off, sinking back beneath the blankets. 

Melissa climbed up onto the bed, “So what you got?” she asked. 

“Shouldn’t we let him rest?” Zach asked, approaching the bed but not climbing up.

Melissa shrugged, “Maybe, but Milo feeds off companionship. Maybe we’ll help him get better.” Melissa kept her voice quiet and soft, but loud enough for both of her boys to hear. 

Milo grumbled, “Fever,” he said quietly, “Migraines. Sore throat. Sore everything in fact.”

“I’m sure you’ll be better by tomorrow,” Melissa assured, “You tend to bounce back quickly.”

“It feels like there’s a pick ax slowly digging into my skull.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Mlio let out a light laugh but began to cough only a few giggles in, “Thanks for coming to visit me.” he said once the coughing fit subsided, “I hope you don’t mind keeping the lights off.”

Melissa shook her head, “Not at all.”

“I actually kind of like having someone to spend time with when I get sick,” Milo mumbled, hardly paying attention to what he was saying or what anyone else was saying, “keeps me company.”

Melissa and Zach hung around for a couple hours while Milo floated in and out of consciousness. They kept themselves busy with conversation and card games, happy to keep their friend company in his time of need. 

After a couple of hours Milo climbed out of bed and sat on the floor with Melissa and Zach as they played a card game. 

“Feeling better?” asked Melissa, redealing the cards.

“Slightly,” he let out a cough, “I took some medication a couple of hours ago, it’s finally starting to take effect.” though his eyes drooped with fatigue and his voice still rasped with soreness he put on a light smile, “What are we playing?”

“War.”

“Oh, that’s fun.” Milo said, perking up slightly, “I always lose at that game.” 

This time was no different. Milo ended up losing all of his cards first and so sat back and watched as Melissa and Zach played an unusually intense game of War. 

It eventually ended with Melissa winning and throwing it in Zach’s face before proposing they play again.

“Why don’t we play a board game?” Milo proposed, seeming much more awake now. He walked to the closet and dug out Quick Wit and Worst Case Scenario the Board Game. After turning up the lights he laid them before his friends, “These are the only two that are still in tact or have most of the pieces. Wanna play one?”

Zach picked one up and began reading it, “I think you might have an unfair advantage over both.” he said, then smiling, “But I’m up for Quick Wit.”

Melissa just shrugged, “Whatever you guys want.” 

So they started playing. It didn’t take long to play so they played a couple more times. On the last round Milo won. He threw his arms in the air with a “woo’hoo!” before immediately regretting it. He put his arms down and rested his head in his hands, “Ugh,” he said softly, “My headache is coming back,” me grumbled into his hands.

A moment later his mother walked by the door. She stopped short and peaker her head in, “Oh, I didn’t know you all were still here,” she said, slightly surprised, “Aren’t you worried about getting sick?”

Melissa shrugged, “Eh, tomorrow's saturday. If we get sick it’s no A’s off my grade.” 

Zach agreed, “Yeah, not skin off my bones either.”

Bridget shrugged, “Well, if that’s what you want. Anyone hungry?”

Milo cringed at the thought of food but Melissa and Zach admitted to being a bit peckish. 

Despite his body's soreness Milo followed everyone downstairs and they all sat at the kitchen table together. His mother put down a cup of tea for him to sip on while he chewed on a couple of cherries and a clementine.

“I just don’t think Elephants are all that dangerous,” Milo argued, stirring his tea around, “I mean, they only charge when provoked, and even then they’ll stop if they hear a baby crying or something.” His eyes were beginning to droop again as he rested his head on his upright hand, “I’m just not seeing it.”

“That may be true,” Zach countered, “But have you seen a male elephant during mating season?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“They go practically insane until they find a mate.”

Milo just shrugged, he’d stopped paying attention. 

“What about Orcas?” Melissa proposed, “The Elephants of the sea.”

“I thought that was manatee.” Milo said, taking apart his orange, 

“Well it’s Orca now.”

“If we’re talking about Orca then it’s the same argument.”

Zach threw his arms in the air, “You’ve got to be kidding me!?” he started, “They’re whales, but with teeth! How can they not be dangerous?”

“Actually they’re dolphins,” he corrected, “And, I don’t know. They’re very family oriented. We used to think they were mean and cruel but they’re not really.” he shrugged, “Unless they’re starving, I guess. Then maybe. But usually not. And this is coming from someone who’s been carried away by a pod of Orca, so, trust me.” Milo stopped and thought for a moment. He shrugged, “They’re all big animals, though, so, yeah, they’re dangerous.” he went back to peeling the clementine, “We should just steer clear.”

“Alright,” Melissa started, “So it’s official, if we’re near the water watch out for man-eating Orca and if we’re in the Savannah look out for Elephants in heat.”

“Musth,” Milo corrected. 

“What?”

“That’ what it’s called. The male elephants are the ones who get aggressive.”

Zach lifted his brow, “I thought you didn’t know that before.”

Milo rubbed his head, “I did...I’m just having a hard time concentrating. I’m not even totally sure what we’re talking about.”

Zach took a bite of his sandwich which he’d been neglecting, “It’s cool man,” he said after swallowing, “We get it.”

Milo smiled, “Thanks for spending time with me, guys. Sorry if I get you sick. And for being kind of incoherent”

“Dont worry,” Melissa assured, “You’ve been perfectly coherent.” 

Milo ended up taking a micro nap while Melissa and Zach finished up their sand witches. He woke up to the sound of plates clattering in the sink. 

Melissa came up behind him and put a hand on his back, “Do you want us to go home?” she asked. Milo perked up, “Oh no!” he called, then calming “I mean, that is, unless you want to.” he smiled, “I’ve actually been feeling much better. I think I just need to take some more medicine and relax.”

“We can stay over if you want. Or, at least I can, I don’t know about Zach.”

Zach shrugged, “As much as I hate the idea of getting sick, I can tough it out. I’ll call my mom. As long as it’s okay with your mom, that is.”

Milo waved him off, “Oh she won’t mind.” he then rested his head back on the table and took another short nap while Melissa and Zach called their parents. 

“Isn't he sick?” Asked Mr. Chase 

“Yes. And?” 

There was a short pause. “Well, it's your decision, honey, I don't mind.” 

“Great. I'm staying over then.” 

“You know if you get sick you'll be quarantined there for the entire weekend.” 

“I know. Worth the risk.” 

“Alright, then have a nice time. make sure to give me a status update in your condition so I know whether or not to pick you up.” 

“Will do. Bye” 

“See ya.” 

Melissa, and Zach regrouped in the living room with Milo who had just finished downing a couple pain relievers to reduce his headache. And everything ache. 

“Ugh,” he complained, gripping his head with one hand, “why does sick make you feel so bleh?” He laid down on the couch under a couple of blankets. 

“I don't know, but maybe we’ll find out tomorrow. Oh, and just so you know, if I get sick I’m staying until Monday.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Zach cut in, “funny, my mom said the same thing.” 

“Want to put on a movie?” Melissa proposed. Milo voted yes from underneath his blankets. 

“Sure,” Zach agreed, “what movie?” 

The three spent a few minutes going over their options, “have you ever reached that point, when you're sick, and you still feel miserable and your body is working against you, but you still want to go out and do something, ya know, because your board?” Asked Milo, shuffling through the DVDs on the floor, “because I think I’m hitting that point again. I hit it earlier, but it's coming back.” 

“I get that,” Melissa chimed in, picking out her choices, “and that's why we’re here. I know I’d get bored if I had to lay in a bed sick and alone all day.” 

“I’m sure you get especially board,” said Zach, “considering how exciting your life gets” 

“Heh, yeah, feels weird having nothing going on.” said Milo. He picked up a movie “Let's watch this one.” he suggested, holding it up for them to see. 

“Eegah?” Melissa read slowly, questioning herself on the pronunciation. 

“That looks...awful.” said Zach, analyzing the cover. 

“It is!” Said Milo cheerfully, “that's the fun of it.” 

Melissa smiled, “alright,” she agreed, “I could go for some good movie bashing. Let's do it.” 

They put it in and were immediately unimpressed. It was wonderful. Basically everything about it was bad.

“Why would you put water in your tires?” Asked Zach. 

“It keeps the vehicle grounded,” Milo explained. “I think.” 

“Okay, but that guy is absolutely not Singing.” Melissa chimed in. 

It went on like that until the movie ended. They then put on another horrible movie, which heeded the same results as the first. 

Milo didn't make many comments. He kept his eyes closed for most of the movie and let out the occasional giggle when either of his friends said something particularly funny. 

Milo fell asleep first. He curled up in a ball on one end of the couch. Zach laid down on the opposite end and Melissa sat between them. Zach was second to fall asleep. Then came Melissa. 

\----------

Mrs. Murphy, who hadn't realized she had three teenagers crashing on her couch, smiled at the sight she found in the morning. She then immediately frowned, having a realization, “oh dang,” she whispered, “they’ll probably be here until Monday. I’m going to need more yogurt.” She grabbed her purse and headed out, considering the kids wouldn't be up for a while, and sure they could take care of themselves if they did. 

She ended up returning before any of them woke up. She restocked her shelves with everything three sick kids might need. Planning to bill their parents later. 

She laid out an extra set of clothes for each of them, put a note a fridge, and then headed off to work. 

She generally worked from home, but had to give a presentation to a few clients that day. Martin also had to work and Sara was taking cover at a friend's house for the weekend while Milo was sick. She would have stayed, but the Dr. Zone fan expo was coming up the next weekend and she didn't want to take any chances. 

Melissa woke up first. She could already feel her sinuses turning against her. “Oh dang,” she coughed, “looks like I’m here until Monday.” 

She looked at her colleagues. Milos nose was still red and Diogee had joined them on the over crowded couch. 

She looked to Zach, who seemed to be stirring. He groaned as he awoke, “why does it feel like like my head is trying to turn itself inside out?” 

“The joys of sickness.” Melissa proclaimed as he sat up. Zach rubbed his head, “I didn't think it would happen this quick,” 

“Murphy's Law,” Melissa put her arms up and there them back down with a raspy “boom!” she then noticed the fresh pairs of clothes laid out for them by Milos mom, “hey look at that,” she pointed them out, “I think those are for us.” 

“Well that nice of them.” Said Zach, referring to the Murphy's. 

Melissa stood, grabbed the clothes, and proclaimed she was going to change in the bathroom. Zach also changed. 

The two found the note in the kitchen, it read 

'Dear kids,

Marvin and I have gone to work. Just call if you need us. Sick food in the fridge try not to touch everything.

-The Murphy's’

Zach and Melissa got themselves some yogurt and sat at the kitchen table waiting for Milo to wake up. 

“Do you feel like eating?” asked Zach, talking a scoop of yogurt and letting it slip off of his spoon back into the container. 

“Nope.” 

The two were beginning to feel worse by the second. They gave up on the yogurt and headed back to the living room. 

Milo was awake but reluctant to move. 

Melissa and Zach plopped down on the couch. They placed an open yogurt in front of their fellow miserable friend. 

“Eat up,” Melissa encouraged. 

Milo pushed the yogurt off the couch, spilling it everywhere. 

“Great.” Melissa said, her tone suggesting it wasn't so great, “now we have a mess to clean up. You know how much a sick person wants to clean up a mess?”

Zach cut in, “uh, I think Diogee has us covered.” he said, bringing her attention to the dog who was licking up the yogurt. 

“That’ll work.” Said Melissa after a moment. 

The three spent most of the day sleeping and watching bad movies. Milo only woke up once to go to the bathroom, take some medicine and drink some water. When he returned from getting water Melissa and Zach had moved around, only leaving him a seat to sit down in. 

But Milo didn't feel like sitting so he just laid on top of them. 

“Thanks guys,” Milo grumbled.

“For what?” Asked Zach, 

“For being sick with me.” He rolled over and covered himself in blankets, “There’s no one I'd rather be sick with.” he sighed, before falling back to sleep. 

Melissa and Zach smiled, “same here, buddy”


End file.
